Eternal Flame
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Un encuentro entre Spider-Man y Black Cat hace revivir la vieja llama que había entre ellos. Peter Parker x Felicia Hardy. Spider-Man x Black Cat. Serie Regular.
1. Eternal Flame - Parte 01

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo trabajo.<strong>

***Disclaimer: Spider-Man y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Eternal Flame<strong>"

'**Parte #01'**

_Spider-Man Fanfic_

_Spidey_Legend_

02/11/2014

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>eter Parker se encontraba patrullando en su clásico disfraz de Spider-Man. El viejo y legendario rojo y azul. Aquel que lo identificaba como un héroe.

Hasta ahora en el día, era todo normal. Algún que otro ladrón de tiendas. Disturbios en la calle por el cual no tuvo que intervenir ya que la policía se había podido arreglársela.

En fin, un día de esos que deseaba como Spider-Man. Sin supervillanos. Tranquilidad. Simplemente relajarse mientras paseaba con sus redes.

Después de todo como Peter Parker las cosas no andaban de maravillas, es decir como siempre.

Si no era un problema en el trabajo, lo era con un amigo, en su vida amorosa, su tía y su salud. En esta ocasión, con su novia o más precisamente con su ex novia.

Carlie Cooper, una policía de investigación forense a quien había conocido solo porque era la mejor amiga de la novia de su mejor amigo.

Enredado al principio. Algo de timidez luego. Celos de otro pretendiente y lo peor es que ese pretendiente era su compañero de piso y quien ayudaba en demasía con la renta.

La cuestión es que salieron. Por unos meses. Todo parecía normal. Al menos para sus estándares y pum. Se arruinó.

Una noche mientras volvía tarde del trabajo se encontró a Carlie teniendo relaciones sexuales con Vin Gonzalez, su compañero.

Se enojó. Ella se sorprendió y Vin no dijo nada. Era mejor así. Tenía ganas de golpearlo como si se tratará del Duende Verde.

Carlie balbuceó algo pero no esperó para escuchar. Simplemente cerró de un portazo y se fue. Furioso con la situación pero por dentro culpable que nuevamente había metido la pata.

Ahora se encontraba como Spider-Man.

Necesitaba descansar unos días como Peter Parker y que mejor que la Torre Stark de los Avengers.

Algún que otro presente podía notar que algo raro andaba con él pero pocos conocían su identidad real como para preocuparse.

Tomó el turno de vigilancia y decidió desahogarse cuando la vigilancia tornó en ser más aburrida que enfrentar a Shocker tratando de asaltar un banco o a Rhino en una competencia de inteligencia.

Se disculparía con Jessica luego por dejarla sola. Ella lo entendería. Spider Woman era alguien de confianza y de esas pocas personas que conocían su doble vida.

Ellos se entendían. A menudo del otro lado de la ley y perseguido por enemigos implacables.

Cuando estaba por terminar el día, Peter divisó algo raro.

Más bien alguien.

No estaba tan cerca como distinguirla a la perfección pero la reconocería en cualquier lugar.

Cabello blanco.

Garras peligrosas.

Sonrisa sexy.

Traje negro aún más sexy.

Poderes de mala suerte que incomodaban a cualquiera.

Nombre excitante.

Luego la gente se preguntaba porque iban y venían en su relación.

Se dirigió a ella.

No sabía si ella lo había visto pero pronto lo averiguaría.

Inmediatamente se fue a la caza de Black Cat.

.

Lo que Peter no sabía aún es que Felicia Hardy si lo había divisado.

Al principio de pura casualidad pero ahora era distinto.

Ella quería que su Spider lo persiguiera.

Black Cat había salido a robar unos diamantes a pedido de una condesa húngara ya que una rival austríaca, refugiada en los Estados Unidos se los había ganado en una apuesta hace unos tres meses y no podía permitírselo.

A Felicia no le importaba ni la rivalidad ni nada entre esas dos mujeres. La paga era buena y el desafío aunque bastante deplorable, se compensó primero con el dinero y luego con el casual avistamiento de Spider-Man.

El verlo tras esos casi dos años de ausencias le trajo los mejores recuerdos.

No importaba que hiciera ella.

No importaba con quien había hecho trabajos. Ya sea Daredevil, Wolverine o Puma. Ninguno era la araña.

Solo él le hacía latir el corazón como nadie.

La hacía sentir como una colegiala rumbo al baile de graduación.

Felicia sabía que a lo largo de los años tuvieron sus altibajos, principalmente por parte de ella y en especial cuando sus celos hacia la pelirroja Mary Jane Watson que le sacaba lo peor de ella.

Sin embargo este parecía ser el momento perfecto.

Felicia sabía que con Spider-Man siempre tenía una oportunidad. Salvo claro que se casase. Ella le dijo que respetaría los votos matrimoniales.

Por suerte para ella, Peter Parker nunca se había casado y más suerte para ella que rompió con esa Mary Jane.

Lo último que supo de su antigua competidora es que se había trasladado a Los Ángeles para continuar su carrera como actriz y modelo.

Felicia decidió que esa tarde empezaría.

El ver a Spider-Man la hizo pensar.

Ella podía sentir en su corazón que era tiempo de sentar cabeza.

Tal vez era el hecho que solo la araña la hacía sentir bien.

Era posible que fuese el indicado.

Por ello necesitaba averiguarlo.

Esta vez iría en serio.

Esta vez le plantearía una relación.

Felicia albergaba dudas si él le creería y si ella podría cumplir con su objetivo.

Pero no importaba.

Cuando supo que Peter la había visto, simplemente se dejó seguir.

Lo guiaría hasta el piso donde residía en la actualidad y dejaría que el fuego que alguna vez tuvieron hiciese su magia para luego arder con más potencia.

.

Peter a medida que se acercaba a ella, pensaba que podía ser una trampa o una treta.

Con Felicia nunca se podía estar seguro. De absolutamente nada.

Juguetona como muchas pero terriblemente efectiva como pocas.

Ir y venir. Irónicamente él le daba bola cuando se encontraba soltero.

A veces se sentía culpable porque solo la buscaba o se dejaba llevar cuando él la necesitaba.

Sin embargo, tras el trajín de lo sucedido, necesitaba algo más.

Peter sabía que se dirigía a uno de sus entuertos más comunes con Black Cat.

Spider-Man y Black Cat estarían juntos de nuevos.

Algo dentro de él se lo aseguraba.

Finalmente, tras una corta persecución de quince minutos, en el más absoluto de los silencios, llegó a donde ella le aguardaba.

Ingresó al piso y la vio.

Recostada sobre la cama.

Con una sonrisa a sabiendas de lo que ambos venían a buscar.

Se dejarían llevar.

Pasarían la noche juntos.

Luego verían que hacer.

Algo viejo en ello pero cada vez que lo hacían, se sentía diferente.

Black Cat se levantó.

Spider-Man ni se inmutó.

Ella se acercó lentamente hacia él.

Ellos se observaron a través de las máscaras cuando ella quedó frente a él.

Se miraron a los ojos. Bueno, solo Peter ya que la máscara de Spider le impedía verlo.

Ella levantó la parte inferior de la máscara.

Peter la dejó.

Ella simplemente acercó sus labios carnosos contra los de él y se besaron.

Tan profundamente y lleno de deseo como la primera vez que dos amantes se entregaban el uno con el otro.

La chispa se había encendido entre Spider-Man y Black Cat.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora con esta nueva historia. Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

***Esta historia es puramente entre Spider-Man/Black Cat. Sin Harem u otras parejas para ambos. Tal vez mención de antiguas pero nada más. En el medio, una aevntura como para no perder pisada a la parte heroica**

***Con esto me retiro por ahora y los veo en la próxima actualización.**

***Saludos para todos, Spidey_Legend**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>


	2. Eternal Flame - Parte 02

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo trabajo.<strong>

***Disclaimer: Spider-Man y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Eternal Flame<strong>"

'**Parte #02'**

_Spider-Man Fanfic_

_Spidey_Legend_

08/11/2014

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>eter Parker se despertó y debería estar estar sorprendido.

Sin embargo no lo estaba.

Cualquiera lo estaría si luego de una persecución de su ex terminase en una noche apasionada.

Aunque no para él. Algunos sospechaban pero cada vez que Spider-Man y Black Cat se juntaban, las feromonas se iban por las nubes y generalmente terminaban como el día de hoy. Bueno, ayer.

Peter recordaba la noche anterior.

Llegaron a donde Felicia se alojaba.

Se sacaron rápidamente la ropa y se dirigieron a la cama.

Sin indirectas.

Sin esperar.

Duro.

En silencio.

Justo como a ella le gustaba.

Peter por alguna razón la complació.

Una de las mejores noches de su vida.

Tal vez porque tras el desastre de Carlie y el fracaso en su momento con Mary Jane lo inhibieron cuando se trataba de dar otro paso en una relación.

Peter sabía que Felicia le garantizaba una cosa y era el no compromiso.

Desde el comienzo Black Cat quería solo diversión.

Él, como Spider-Man no estaba preparado en esos momentos y por ello chocaban en la parte de definición de su relación.

La última vez fue justo lo que sucedió.

Peter y Felicia tuvieron su encuentro y él quiso formalizar.

Ella no estaba preparada. Aún quería la relación sin compromiso.

Para Peter era una forma de proseguir tras Mary Jane.

Ella se despidió de él y Peter tuvo que continuar.

De eso unos cinco años.

Sin embargo, ahora parecía todo distinto.

Peter la sentía que algo había pasado.

Ella actuó distinto.

No sabía que exactamente.

Ella seguro que le diría en su momento.

"_Spider"._ Felicia murmuraba con una enorme sonrisa indicando lo satisfecha que quedó de anoche. Peter también sonrió al verla. _"Misión cumplida"._

Peter la observó como ella había reposado su cabeza sobre su pecho. Su enorme y larga cabellera plateada y sedosa impregnado en el obvio y caro perfume daba un aspecto de tranquilidad que la pareja no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

Peter tocó su cabello y lo frotó suavemente. Felicia dio otro gemido. _"Peter"._ Peter se sorprendió de como le llamó. Generalmente se refería hacia él como su parte enmascarada. La principal discusión y porque casi nunca progresaron como pareja.

"_¿Felicia?"._

"_Anoche fue sorprendente. No me había sentido así en toda mi vida"._

Peter se quedó pasmado por unos instantes pero comprendió enseguida que no era el único que se sentía especial.

"_Yo también"._ Peter procedió a besarla en la frente cuando ella levantó su cabeza sonriendo.

Felicia sabía que era su oportunidad.

Ella simplemente se movió de su lugar y se puso a la altura de su amante.

Peter se quedó quieto esperando que fuera hacer ella pero no se hizo rogar.

Felicia fue directamente a su boca y lo besó apasionadamente. Spider-Man le correspondió el beso que duró un buen tiempo. Un tiempo que los abstrajo del mundo real y que de no ser por la voz que la llamaba, seguirían así.

"_Felicia, llegamos"._ Felica Hardy saltó y entró en pánico.

"_¿Mamá?"._

A todo eso Peter no dijo nada. No se esperaba esa situación y por lo que veía de Felicia, ella tampoco.

La pareja no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar salvo para taparse y que no los viesen completamente desnudos.

Eso sí que sería embarazoso.

"_¿Felica, qué sucede?"._

Lydia Hardy entró a la habitación de su hija sin saber lo que había sucedido. De lo contrario no hubiese entrado con la pequeña niña de cinco años.

.

Al mismo tiempo una hermosa pelirroja acababa de llegar a Nueva York procedente de un vuelo de Los Ángeles.

Mary Jane Watson estaba de vuelta en sus viejos pagos de vacaciones y con intenciones de visitar a su tía Anna.

El trabajo como modelo y actriz la había tenido agotada y aunque le estaba reportando un buen dinero, también le consumía mucho tiempo de su vida personal, tanto que no había podido visitar a su tía favorita, a su prima y ni siquiera a su hermana y sobrinos.

Por ello se encontraba allí en esos momentos. Ella tenía que pasar más tiempo con su familia. Corrección, ella debía pasar más tiempo con su familia.

Sin embargo, ver en primera plana del Daily Bugle una enorme fotografía de Spider-Man venciendo a Shocker le trajo recuerdos.

Recuerdos del hombre tras la máscara.

Del único hombre que amó en toda su vida y por el cual estuvo a punto de contraer matrimonio.

Lo más difícil, no fue ver la máscara de Spider-Man.

Eso no. De hecho, solía inquietarle bastante la doble vida de su ex.

Claro que no, lo que la sorprendió fue la tapa de la revista científica al lado del diario.

Estaba él, con un invento revolucionario que lo colocaba en el mundo conocido tal como había querido y que ella apoyaba.

Aparentemente ella no era la única que había seguido con su vida.

Ahora Peter era un importante científico. Una mente joven e inteligente que creaba inventos brillantes que servían a la humanidad desde su posición como nuevo CEO de Industrias Parker gracias a la ayuda de Tony Stark quien decidió aportar el capital financiero necesario.

Mary Jane no simpatizaba mucho con Tony Stark, debido a su condición de mujeriego y alcohólico empedernido pero le agradecería por haber ayudado a Peter.

Con palabras por supuesto. Iron man no era de su estilo, como le había dejado en claro la última vez que tuvieron su encuentro en esa fiesta en Los Ángeles.

Mary Jane comenzó a pesar que tal vez merecía realizar una visita a su ex.

Peter seguro que se sorprendería de verla pero ella tenía que felicitarlo.

Esos últimos seis meses era lo que siempre había deseado para él.

Solo esperaba que durase.

Peter y Spider-Man se lo merecían.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora con esta nueva historia. Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

***Esta historia es puramente entre Spider-Man/Black Cat. Sin Harem u otras parejas para ambos. Tal vez mención de antiguas pero nada más. En el medio, una aventura como para no perder pisada a la parte heroica.**

***Como vieron, en este capítulo tenemos unas enormes sorpresas para Spidey. Jejeje.**

***Con esto me retiro por ahora y los veo en la próxima actualización.**

***Saludos para todos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>


	3. Eternal Flame - Parte 03

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>*Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi nuevo trabajo.<strong>

***Disclaimer: Spider-Man y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Eternal Flame<strong>"

'**Parte #03'**

_Spider-Man Fanfic_

_Spidey_Legend_

24/11/2014

* * *

><p><strong>W<strong>ilson Fisk observaba la ciudad a través de la ventana de su oficina privada.

Era una bella mañana donde deslumbraba el sol casi sin ninguna nube que arruinara el celeste del cielo.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo que Fisk buscaba.

Claro que no, él tenía cosas más importantes. Después de todo, ser el mayor jefe criminal de la ciudad tenía sus responsabilidades.

Durante años había manejado los bajos fondos con puño de hierro.

Hasta ahora.

Hasta la aparición de ellos.

Los superhéroes.

Los vigilantes.

A Fisk no le gustaba para nada.

Ellos rompían con el balance.

Es por ello que entabló una guerra personal con ellos.

La rencilla se llevó muy lejos, especialmente en el caso de Daredevil.

La guerra entre ellos fue legendaria. A tal punto que su asesino favorito fracasó.

Lo único rescatable de ello fue que finalmente pudo averiguar la identidad en el abogado Matt Murdock.

Sin embargo, eso solo hizo que subiera la tensión.

Fisk sabía que podía exponerlo en cualquier momento y que a él le podía suceder lo mismo.

Entonces surgió la guerra fría entre ellos y la segunda gran obsesión de Wilson.

Las obsesiones eran un modo en que los empleados del Kingpin se referían al actuar de su jefe.

Todos sabían que la primera gran obsesión era su esposa Vanessa.

Vanessa Fisk sufrió un coma hacia unos cinco años y no pudo volver a despertar.

Wilson empleó gran parte de su fortuna en investigaciones de todo tipo para traerla de vuelta.

Decenas de médicos la vieron pero ninguno pudo diagnosticar la razón por la cual no despertaba.

Eso lo ponía triste a Wilson. Triste porque su compañera no estaba junto a él. Aunque también enojado porque de vez en cuando las palabras del abogado ciego repercutían en su mente.

Allí en lo más profundo le decía que él era el responsable.

Podía escuchar la voz que ella simplemente no quería despertar porque estaba asqueada con su actividad.

Actividad que arruinaba las vidas de las personas.

Actividad que alejó a su hijo a tal punto que cometió suicidio.

A día de hoy se lamentaba por ello pero no se rendiría.

No ahora ni nunca.

La tercera obsesión era Spider-Man.

Kingpin detestaba a ese vigilante.

Entrometido.

Inteligente.

Insoportable.

Lo peor de todo es que no sabía nada personal de él.

Nada salvo que el Duende Verde sabía de su identidad pero dado que Norman Osborn estaba muerto, esa fuente de información se perdió para siempre.

Wilson se hartó del vigilante.

La última, entre él y Moon Knight acabaron con una operación muy importante.

El fracaso no solo le supuso una pérdida económica, sino también de respeto acerca de la protección que ofrecía para los negocios.

Kingpin no podía permitírselo.

Es por ello que desde esa misma mañana Alistair Smythe debía de poner en marcha su plan para poder aplastar a Spider-Man de una vez por todas.

Luego de un exhaustivo estudio, se estableció que la única forma de derrotar a Spider-Man era un trabajo en equipo.

En el pasado, Otto Octavius creó a los Seis Siniestros pero fracasó porque no trabajaban en equipo.

Atacaban sin pensar.

Sin un plan.

Cada uno quería llevarse la gloria.

Esta vez sería distinto.

Teniendo en cuenta los recursos como Kingpin, la tecnología de Smythe y el tiempo de entrenamiento al que se someterían, esta vez no fallarían.

Spider-Man tendría que ser eliminado de una vez por todas.

La única preocupación es que si fallaba no le quedaba más remedio que utilizar el plan B.

El plan B para estos casos no sonaba para nada apetecible.

Tendría que llamarla.

A ella.

A Elektra y sus luchadores ninjas de The Hand.

Luego de la historia con Daredevil en el pasado, lo mejor era no involucrarse.

Al mirar su reloj, Kingpin sonrió.

Ya era la hora.

En pocas horas, habría ocho fugados de la Bóveda.

Chameleon.

Shocker.

Mysterio.

Rhino.

Sandman.

Scorpion.

Hydroman.

Electro.

Originalmente Octavius estaba en la lista pero el buen doctor era un sujeto difícil de controlar y su ego no le permitiría trabajar de acuerdo al plan que tenía.

En cambio, los ocho seleccionados, con una buena motivación económica más la idea de destruir a Spider-Man, lo harían recapacitar y ponerse a las órdenes del Kingpin sin mayores inconvenientes.

Una vez que los ochos supervillanos lograsen ponerse a salvo, comenzaría la siguiente fase del plan y con suerte eliminarían a Spider-Man.

En el peor de los casos, lo mantendrían ocupado y él tendría suficiente tiempo para hacer otra de sus operaciones.

Pensándolo bien, por las dudas debía trazar un plan por las posibles apariciones de Daredevil, Moon Knight o dios no quiera Punisher.

.

En Oscorp, Harry Osborn estaba investigando la antigua oficina de su padre.

Aún no podía digerir la muerte de su padre.

A pesar de lo mal que lo trataba.

A pesar de lo mal que trató a su madre en su momento.

Ahora todo eso le pertenecía.

Ya era un hombre adulto pero todavía no estaba acostumbrado a la responsabilidad de una empresa.

Fue una suerte que Donald Menken estuviese allí para ayudarlo.

Luego del intento de Roderick Kinglsye por comprar Oscorp, las aguas parecían tranquilas.

Sin embargo, Harry estaba nervioso y no precisamente por su relación con Lily.

Lily Hollister era su novia, a quien conoció en Europa y sin saber que era hija del candidato a alcalde Bill Hollister.

Desde la ruptura entre Peter y Carlie, las cosas se pusieron un poco tensas. En especial con el candidato quien no apreciaba muchas de las decisiones de su hija.

Harry prefería evitar las confrontaciones. A veces era mejor así.

Viendo el rostro de su padre en la única pintura que decoraba la habitación, pensó en lo sucedido de anoche.

Mientras Lily se encontraba de viaje, Harry decidió explorar algunas propiedades de su padre.

Allí fue donde encontró el equipamiento del Duende y supo con verdad absoluta que su padre era el Duende Verde, algo que se había negado a creer incluso después de muerto y con todas las evidencias apuntando.

Harry no podía creerlo.

Sin embargo, lo más insólito fue el diario de su padre.

Escritos sobre sus actividades.

Y lo más importante sobre que sabía la identidad de su asesino, es decir Spider-Man pero que por alguna razón, no especificó porque guardaba el secreto.

Harry meditaría sobre ello toda la semana y llegaría a una conclusión.

Harry debía hacer algo al respecto.

Algo sobre Spider-Man.

Cada minuto que pasaba, la tentación de querer vengar a su padre era cada vez más grande.

* * *

><p><strong>CONTINUARÁ<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Bueno, esto ha sido todo por ahora con esta nueva historia. Espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

***Esta historia es puramente entre Spider-Man/Black Cat. Sin Harem u otras parejas para ambos. Tal vez mención de antiguas pero nada más. En el medio, una aventura como para no perder pisada a la parte heroica.**

***En este capítulo, más que nada trata de los enemigos de Spidey. En el futuro, también hará su aparición Otto aunque desde otro ángulo. Por ahora, se vienen los Ocho Siniestros y obviamente la conclusión de la hija de Felicia.**

***Con esto me retiro por ahora y los veo en la próxima actualización.**

***Saludos para todos, Spidey_Legend.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>


End file.
